


How to Use a Condom

by Lanavis



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanavis/pseuds/Lanavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 4. Norma has just been arrested and neither son are allowed to see her. In a bid to ease Norman's worries, Dylan asks about Norman losing his virginity to Bradley, eventually asking if a condom was used. Discovering that Norman went in bare, Dylan endeavors to teach Norman the proper way to use a condom even if Norman doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Use a Condom

"So...um, how was it?" Dylan's breath comes out like an anxious rabbit peaking out of its hole. Dylan and Norman had just returned from the police station with only worries and time to occupy them. Norman had slumped into the living room couch, gripping his head in exasperation and trembling slightly. Dylan had joined his bro, sitting a full cushion seat away on their 4 cushion sofa. Norman glares at him before laying his head back in his hands and to think about how fucked his life had gotten while he was off gallivanting with Bradley. Mother was in the lock up and the asshole cop wouldn't let him in to see her. He didn't even tell Norman or Dylan why she was arrested. It was obviously connected to the murder of that rapist, but Norman had no clue whether the police had any actual evidence or were just being jerkasses per usual. Norman couldn't get the thought of mother, scared and alone, out of his mind. And Dylan's probings were not helping.  
  
"Come on, Norman. Wallowing won't help Nor-mom," Dylan corrected himself after Norman shot him another stank face.   
  
"Look. What I am trying to say is that if you want to help her, you can't just rock back and forth like a headcase. Things will only get worst for her if you blackout or faint again." Dylan rocked sideways, playfully nudging Norman with his shoulder.  
  
"Okay? Now let's make you feel better and talk about your first time. " Norman worried his bottom lip for a moment. He raised his eyes to meet his brother's.  
  
"O-Okay. If it will help me help mother, then..." Dylan caught the tail end of that sentence.  
  
"So how was it? Were you able to get it in the first try?" Dylan pulls his arm around Norman's frame, jovially shaking his bro.  
  
"I-it was nice and warm, I guess." Norman fidgets, his teeth tugging on his bottom lip.   
  
"You guess, huh?" Dylan scoots closer, bumping their knees together. His arm remained around him  
  
"Come on and be honest with me. I won't freak out. It was wet, I bet. Like a jar of warmed over mayonnaise that makes you just want to cum inside of it. Way better than rubbing one out," Dylan said with a cheeky grin as he watched Norman's expression, enjoying the blush that began to dapple his brother's cheeks.   
  
"Y-yeah..." Norman audibly gulped, his Adam's apple trembling as he wiped his sweaty palms onto his pants legs.  
  
"It felt nice, like "better than masturbation" nice. I just pushed in and...well, I was in her - like all the way in." Norman subtly leaned into his brother, whispering as if he was telling a dangerous secret.   
  
"That's my bro!" Dylan shook Norman again with the arm around him. He rubbed Norman's shoulder in camaraderie, his fingers lingering a second too slowly and stroking a gram too tenderly. Norman bolstered at the contact, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Despite their rocky reunion, Dylan was becoming what Norman thought a good older brother - or father - would be. Not as oppressive as mother could be, but just as affectionate and caring.  
  
"So-so what else do you want to know?" Norman managed after swallowing a spoonful of panic. Dylan maintains his grin - half-mischievous/half-perverted - as he fishes out something from his pocket.

"Did you use this?" He flashed Norman the item: it was a condom, flesh colored with a black triangle visible through the clear packaging. Norman eyed it warily.  
  
"No? What is it? Is it one of those-" Norman flicked his eyes across the room before turning back to meet his brother's.   
  
"Is it a sex toy?" His voice was low and stealthy as if he was discussing something foreign and hazardous.   
  
"I heard some kids in my last school mention stuff that gets you off by yourself." Dylan smile cracks and he bursts out laughing.  
  
"Wait! No, I'm sorry!" He says as he keeps his hold around Norman, preventing the boy from leaving.   
  
"I just-I just knew all about condoms  _way_  before I was your age. I just-" Dylan sighs.  
  
 _"I should have known that bitch would keep him this deep in ignorance. I mean, Jesus Christ, I bet she doesn't even allow him to party with friends!"_  
  
"Condoms are like these gloves for your dick-" Dylan caught the eye movement of Norman looking down at his own crotch and up again before blushing even more furiously.  
  
"It helps to make sure you don't accidentally get a girl pregnant. ...You  _do_  know what it means to be pregnant and how you get a girl pregnant, right?"  
  
"Of-of c-course!" Norman sputtered, flustered. Dylan held his free hand - the one not currently pulling in his brother via his shoulder - up in apology.  
  
"My apologies. Better safe than sorry. I don't want to go on about the horrors of childbirth with you confused about what I'm talking about." Norman ignored the taunt.  
  
"I learned about it in my old school's health class. I guess mother moved away before we got to the condom stuff." His face was beet red and his lower lip was being abused by his teeth again.  
  
"It's cool, man. I got your back. Look here," Dylan said as he waved the condom in Norman's face.  
  
"I'm going to show you how to use one of these things so next time, you won't be playing baby roulette." Norman kept his eye on the Dylan's hand as his brother swiftly tore the latex condom out of its package. Next, he threw the plastic pouch into the wastebasket that rested across to the room. He didn't miss.  
  
"This oily stuff is lube. It makes it easier for the condom to slip on." His fingers rubbed the oily material, teasing the band on the condom as he rolled it between his fingertips. Dylan licked his lips.   
  
 _"Fuck it! No turning back now."_  
  
"Firsthand knowledge is better, right? It's not weird," He mumbled to himself, reassuring that there was nothing wrong with an older bro being hands on in aiding his dangerously clueless young brother.  
  
"What was that? What firsthand?"  
  
"I was just saying that you will need to...um, first hand your zipper down." Dylan mentally kicked himself.

 _"Come on, Dylan. You're a better liar than that!"_  
  
"Why?" Norman side-eyed him, his body pulling away from his brother even though he remained seated.  
  
"Listen, Norman, you need to know how to properly use a condom. I just want to help you with that. Just trust me okay. There's nothing wrong with your own brother seeing you buck naked!" Dylan said with an annoyed look on his face like he was insulted Norman would see anything weird with this situation.  
  
"It's not like I'm a girl or anything. I have everything you have down there so just do it, okay?" Dylan flashed another shot of his pearly whites when Norman bit his lip uncertainly before succumbing to the pressure.   
  
The next ten minutes were a blur of awkward embarrassment for Norman and self-disgust for Dylan. Dylan kept egging Norman on until his brother was bare ass naked next to him. Norman nervously tugged down on his shirt while his other hand laid on top of his cock in a bid to cover himself. His legs were pulled tight together with the chestnut brown of his pubes making a birds nest for his flaccid dick. Dylan wasn't surprised to see his brother was uncircumcised. Even though she was a horrible mother, she wouldn't allow any wackjob doctor to take away her babies from her just to mutilate them.  
  
"Stop fidgeting. There's nothing to be so worried about. I'm exactly the same down there, but with lighter hair and a bigger dick, obviously," Dylan teased as he placed the condom upon his lap. He stopped pulled his brother's hand away his crotch and held it for a couple of seconds until he was sure Norman wouldn't try to cover himself again. Dylan's fingers were still slightly oily from the condom.  
  
"So...um, what now?" Norman stayed still like ordered, but he couldn't stop the rocking in his legs. Dylan licked his lips, his eyes flicking to his brother's eyes to his cock and back again.   
  
"Something that will make you feel good. Not as good as fucking that girl, but nice enough." Without waiting for his reply, he grabbed ahold of his brother's dick, sending a wave of panic up Norman's spine.  
  
"Dylan! What the fuck!" Norman gasped. Dylan's arm, moved down to wrap around his waist, made escape impossible.  
  
"Norman, just be cool. I need you to get hard to show you how to use a condom. This is what brothers do. Believe me, I know more about sex and relationships in my left nut than you do in your entire body." While he talked and forced Norman to remain seated, his oily fingers took hold of Norman's dick, stroking him hard in a little over a minute. Afterward, he rubbed swirls onto the head, gently and continuously.  
  
"It feels good, right? Better than by yourself." Norman felt his balls ache with the want to come. It wasn't as needy as when he was inside Bradley, but Dylan was right. The warmth of another's hand was making his breath quicken and his balls tighten quicker than he could manage on his own. Soon he was shallowly jerking up into his brother's grasp, trying not to think too much about how weird it felt to have Dylan do this to him.   
  
 _"Dylan_ does  _know more about this type of stuff. It must be one of those male bonding rituals I've heard about. Like hazing and stuff."_  Norman thought between shallow pants as the friction of his dick inside Dylan's closed hand was wreaking havoc with his head.   
  
Norman blamed the dirty feeling that festered within him on his own social and sexual ignorance. In fact, as if by design, the longer he allowed himself to be carried off by his brother's nimble fingers and tight grip, the less the festering bothered him and the more numb it became. Norman barely noticed as he released the tension in his legs and they slipped open, farther apart. Dylan's eyes tracked the movement, drinking in the sight as Norman's balls hung loose and free. Lost in his own enjoyment, he was deaf to the groan that Dylan gave when Norman's leg bumped against his own and stayed there. Dylan hungered to grasp that leg and dig into the soft flesh there. Norman had only closed his eyes for a few seconds before they eased open as Dylan's warmth disappeared and something lukewarm and oily replaced it.  
  
"Dyl-" Norman panted, his breath coming out slow and sputtering, before he was interrupted.

"Pay attention."   
  
"You slip the condom on like so," Dylan breathed into his ear, his face leaning into Norman's neck as he tried to hide his own arousal. He was glad he was wearing jeans today. Otherwise, his boner would be an upright mast instead of a squashed squash.  
  
"And then just roll it down to the base, right up against-" Dylan swallowed. His own cock was aching to be let out; to rut against/inside of Norman.  
  
 _"That would be going too far,"_ Dylan told himself even as his hand itched to move from sliding up his brother's cock to pressing inside his hole.   
  
 _"I'm not going to fuck him up like Norma. I'm doing this for his own good. Being a teen dad would fuck him over more than being jerked off by his half-brother."_  He gingerly rolled the condom down, being careful not to trap any hairs. Two of his fingers trailed down to nudge Norman's balls, pressing softly against the sack.  
  
 _"It's education, just education."_ He chanted the phrase like a mantra to appease his conscience.  
  
"-against your pubes. Make sure you don't get any stray hairs caught under the latex. It can be a real bitch if you pull a hair." Dylan hesitated. He was done.   
  
 _"The lesson is over. It's over. I should quit now. I- Fuck it. I'm going to Hell anyway. I might as well finish him off first."_  
  
"Let me show you how the condom works. How it traps the cum inside." He didn't wait for an answer this time either, but even if he did, Norman was far too dazed by hormones and the warmth of Dylan's hand reunited with his cock to think completely straight. The feeling wasn't as great as before, the latex of the condom kept out some of the heat and the sensation. But still it was better than anything Norman had felt on his own. His eyes were barely open when he came, his cum spurting up less than a centimeter before meeting the tip of the condom and pooling there. Dylan no longer carried the facade of a teacher. He kept stroking until several seconds after Norman was completely spent, enjoying Norman's face as he encountered the pain/pleasure of over-stimulation before unceremoniously pulling off the condom. With deft and swift hand movements, he tied the condom up like a tiny cum balloon and tossed it into the nearest trash can. They sat together for a space of seconds: almost a full minute. Norman coming down from his high, his cock hanging languidly between his legs. Dylan eyed the space between his legs, his tongue itching to taste the salt of Norman's taint. .  
  
"I-if you need a reminder just ask. I have to go...go and wash my hands," Dylan removed his arm from around Norman's waist and raced up the stairs. He moved with his hands in his pockets and body slouched in case Norman looked up and realized that his big bro got off on jerking him off:  _"More like molesting"_  he spat.  
  
"Wouldn't want to make it weird," he chuckled to himself over the rising bile in his throat as he rushed into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He bowed his head in his hands - the smell of latex and lube rich in his nostrils - as he sat on the toilet lid.   
  
"What is wrong with me?" He sobbed while rubbing one out over the image of forcing his brother to his knees, then bending him over to finish the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to provide critiques, criticisms, and prompts (of Dylorman: Dylan/Norman) in the comments below!


End file.
